A new virus structure, that of Vesicular Stomatitis Virus (VSV), currently is being studied. The structure was determined by image processing of electron micrographs together with Scanning Transmission Electron Microscopy (STEM) data. In addition, a new method has been developed to perform radial reconstructions on STEM projections of cylindrically symmetrical structures.